


brown and green

by hehatesbullies



Series: welcome home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Nightmares, Derek Misses Stiles, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Stiles Is Kind Of A Dick, Stiles is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brown and green

      Moonlight shown through the torn curtains of Derek Hale's room, illuminating his tan, shirtless torso and part of his sleeping face. The blanket had long gone, fallen off the bed by the werewolf's restless shifting. Derek always had trouble sleeping, ever since the Hale fire. But now, since Stiles had gone, it was worse.

      Stiles was Derek's boyfriend, whom Derek wanted to propose to as soon as possible. He had the ring, and the plan, all set up. A romantic picnic in the woods, in an old treehouse Derek had found when he and Scott were patrolling. It was covered in vegetation, but it was beautiful. Stiles would love it, Derek knew.

      Stiles was in New York with his dad, doing some stuff up there and wouldn't be back for another two weeks. Derek was saddened when he heard the news, keeping Stiles in an iron cuddle-grip and almost making him and his father miss their plane. Stiles kissed him goodbye, then boarded his plane, leaving the poor wolf alone and sad for the next six weeks.

      Four of said weeks had already gone by, and Derek sulked around for all of it. Scott, Erica, Isaac and Boyd were sick of it. Derek whimpering like a hurt puppy when someone talked about Stiles, even said a word with a "st" sound at the beginning of it. Scott wished Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski would hurry up and come back so he wouldn't have to deal with Derek.

       Derek was writhing, whining in his sleep and having a nightmare. Derek whimpered, his fangs extending under his parted lips, but stilled and calmed immediately as he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Stiles. His green eyes snapped open at the scent, and he sat up, looking around. He locked eyes with a shadowed figure, their brown eyes black in the dark. Derek leaned over and turned on the lamp, illuminating the person.

       It was Stiles. "S- Stiles," Derek croaked out, his voice harsh from sleep. His mate swept across the room and tackled the wolf to the bed, making Derek keen happily. His wolf was howling in his chest. He hugged Stiles tightly, content on never letting go.


End file.
